mainpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Minecraft
Minegav (от англ. mine «шахта», «добывать» и англ. craft «ремесло») — компьютерная инди-игра в жанре песочницы с элементами симулятора выживания и открытым миром21, разработанная шведским программистом Маркусом Перссоном, известным также как «Notch» (англ. Нотч) и позже выпускаемая основанной Перссоном компанией Mojang. Портированием и поддержкой версий игры для игровых консолей занималась британская компания 4J Studios. В 2014 году компания Mojang и права на Minecraft были приобретены американской компанией Microsoft за 2,5 миллиарда долларов США4. Игра написана на Java с использованием библиотеки LWJGL. Она была задумана как клон игры Infiniminer2223, хотя Маркус Персон выражал желание уподобить её геймплей игре Dwarf Fortress24. Первая публичная альфа-версия игры для PC была выпущена в 2009 году; после постепенных дополнений в 2011 году Mojang выпустила полную версию игры. Minecraft доступна для Windows, Linux, OS X, Android, iOS, Windows Phone, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One и Raspberry Pi. Версия игры для сенсорных устройств (телефонов и планшетов) носит название Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Minecraft предоставляет в распоряжение игрока трёхмерный процедурно генерируемый мир, полностью состоящий из кубических блоков, и дает возможность свободно перестраивать его, создавая из блоков сложные сооружения — эта особенность игры делает Minecraft схожей с конструктором LEGO25. Игра не ставит перед игроком каких-либо однозначных целей, но предлагает ему множество возможностей и занятий: так, игрок может обследовать мир, создавать разнообразные сооружения и предметы, сражаться с различными противниками. Minecraft является одной из самых успешных компьютерных игр в истории: по состоянию на лето 2015 года её продажи на всех платформах превысили 70 миллионов копий, из них 20 миллионов только для ПК26, и количество зарегистрированных игроков в игре превысило 100 миллионов27. Она была удостоена множества наград, включая Spike Video Game Awards2829и Golden Joystick Award30. Игровой процесс Minecraft — компьютерная игра в стиле песочницы с открытым миром, в которой перед игроком не ставятся какие-либо определенные цели — игроки сами выбирают, что им делать в игре31. Несмотря на это, игра содержит систему достижений— поощрительных наград за выполнение определенных действий32. По умолчанию игрок управляет виртуальным персонажем в режиме от первого лица, хотя может в любой момент игры переключиться в режим от третьего лица, где персонаж показан со стороны33. Игровой мир состоит из огромного количества трёхмерных объектов-кубов (блоков), расставленных в фиксированном порядке и представляющих различные объекты и материалы — землю, камень, воду, растения и тому подобное. Если управляемый игроком виртуальный персонаж может свободно перемещаться по миру игры, то составленные им объекты из блоков остаются на своих местах. Игровой процесс строится на уничтожении существующих блоков и установке новых; разрушая блоки, игрок накапливает единицы соответствующего материала и может установить их в другом месте, таким образом сооружая различные конструкции34. В начале игры виртуальный персонаж помещается на поверхность земли в процедурно сгенерированном, практически неограниченном в пространстве игровом мире35. Мир разделён на «биомы» — области с разными типами блоков и собранных из них объектов, от джунглей до снежных равнин3637. Под управлением игрока персонаж может передвигаться пешком по игровому миру, преодолевая различные естественные препятствия — холмы, горы, леса, пещеры, озера и реки35. В игре присутствует смена дня и ночи, причём игровые сутки длятся всего лишь 20 минут реального времени. Игроки могут встретить в мире игры различных неигровых персонажей, управляемых компьютером («мобов») — диких животных, деревенских жителей, а также враждебных противников, нападающих на игрового персонажа при встрече. Мирные мобы, такие, как коровы, свиньи и куры, появляются в мире игры в светлое время суток; игрок может охотиться на них, добывая пищу и материалы для создания различных предметов. Напротив, враждебные мобы, такие, как гигантские пауки, скелеты и зомби, появляются ночью и могут встречаться днем в темных местах, например, пещерах38. Одним из наиболее узнаваемых и уникальных для игры врагов является крипер — зелёное существо, которое при приближении к игровому персонажу взрывается и уничтожает блоки вокруг себя39. Режимы игры В настоящее время Minecraft имеет пять режимов игры: Выживание В этом режиме игроки должны сами добывать природные ресурсы (такие, как дерево, камень и т. д.), найденные в окружающей среде. Из них можно соорудить различные инструменты, блоки и элементы, нужные в будущем процессе игры. В тёмное время суток появляются опасные монстры, такие как пауки, скелеты, криперы, зомби и Эндермэны. Их количество, экипировка (только у скелетов и зомби) и наносимый урон зависят от выбранной сложности игры. Для того, чтобы избежать смерти, нужно до первой ночи построить какое-нибудь убежище (обычно дом или землянку). У игрока есть шкала здоровья, которая уменьшается из-за атак монстров, при падении, утоплении, попадании в лаву, от голода и тому подобного. Также у игрока есть шкала сытости, уровень которой постепенно снижается, поэтому игрок должен периодически питаться различными продуктами. Когда шкала сытости заполнена, здоровье восстанавливается само по себе; на «мирном» уровне сложности здоровье восстанавливается постоянно. Творчество (креатив) В режиме «Творчество» игроки имеют неограниченный доступ ко всем предметам, вещам, и строительным блокам, и может взлететь нажав два раза "space". В этом режиме они могут мгновенно разрушать любые блоки. Также, игроки могут летать, не получают никакого урона от монстров и окружающей среды, а также не страдают от голода. Режим творчества позволяет создавать разнообразные строения и предметы. Погибнуть в этом режиме можно только выпав из карты или использовав команду консоли суицида /kill. Приключение Режим «Приключение» был добавлен в Minecraft в предварительной версии 12w22a40. Этот режим похож на режим выживания, но имеет некоторые ограничения, например, блоки можно ломать только предназначенными для этого инструментами, и нельзя взаимодействовать с всяческими предметами, и механическими блоками. Данный режим был добавлен для карт на прохождение, в которых часто стоят ограничивающие блоки и стены, защищающие схемы из красного камня от поломки игроком, и игрока от обхода задуманной сложности. Также был добавлен командный блок и позднее вагонетка с командным блоком, которые должны были серьёзно увеличить возможности создания таких карт. Хардкор Режим незначительно отличается от режима «Выживание». У игрока только одна жизнь, а с его смертью мир удаляется. В процессе игры нельзя менять сложность, однако скорость появления монстров зависит от того, включён ли «мирный» режим в общих настройках для всех сохранений. Также с обновления 1.2 изменены повадки зомби: они могут выламывать деревянные двери. Наблюдение Режим добавлен в версию 14w05a41. Отсутствует возможность какого-либо взаимодействия с игровым миром (можно летать сквозь стены и смотреть глазами других игроков и монстров), при этом HUD перестаёт быть виден. Ходить нельзя, можно только летать. Типы миров В игре существует несколько типов миров: * Обычный: Обычный мир с множеством разных биомов, присутствуют перепады высот, подземелья, деревни, руды, скалы, горы и т. п., если включён генератор мира. * Суперплоский: плоская поверхность, состоит из настраиваемых слоёв. Биомы и структуры тоже настраиваются (начиная с Pretty Scary Update 1.4.242). * Индивидуальный: этот тип генерации позволяет настроить мир самостоятельно. Добавлен в снапшоте 14w17a43 * Большие биомы: тип мира, который добавлен в предварительной версии 12w19a44(1.3.2). Отличается от типа мира «Обычный» тем, что биомы увеличены в размере. * Растянутый: максимальная высота гор в нём достигает верхней границы. Был добавлен в предварительной сборке 13w36a45 (1.7). * Режим отладки: в нём располагаются все возможные текстуры игры. Автоматически запускается режим Наблюдатель. Чтобы создать мир с таким типом, нужно выбирать тип мира с зажатой Левый Shift. Данный тип мира добавлен в предварительной сборке 14w26a46. Этот тип мира чаще всего используют создатели текстур-паков. Мобы Мобы делятся на шесть видов: дружелюбные, нейтральные, враждебные, приручаемые, создаваемые и боссы. Боссы - это мобы, у которых огромное количество здоровья. В отличие от большинства игр, где монстры независимы от игрока, в Minecraft враждебные и часть нейтральных мобов появляются (спавнятся) в определённом радиусе вокруг него. Большинство дружелюбных мобов появляются только при генерации карты, и их количество может быть увеличено игроком. При убийстве большинства мобов игроки получают опыт, а на месте убитого выпадает дроп, который можно взять. Некоторые монстры меняют своё поведение в зависимости от внешних условий, например, пауки днём нейтральны и нападают только ради самообороны, а ночью атакуют игрока при обнаружении; големы, сгенерированные в деревнях, атакуют игрока, если нанести ущерб им и жителям. Список мобов: * дружелюбные — овцы, коровы, свиньи, жители (можно торговаться), летучие мыши, куры, кролики, грибные коровы и спруты; * нейтральные — свинозомби(Только если не бить их), железные големы (деревенские), Эндермэны, пауки (на свету) и пещерные пауки (тоже на свету); * враждебные — зомби, скелеты, криперы, пауки обычные/пещерные (во тьме), ведьмы, слизни, чешуйницы, стражи, древние стражи, гасты, лавовые кубы, ифриты, скелеты-иссушители, чешуйницы края и оболочники; * приручаемые — оцелоты, волки, лошади; * создаваемые — железные и снежные големы; * боссы — дракон края, иссушитель. Красный камень (Механизм) Для того, чтобы сделать постройки интерактивными, был добавлен ресурс «красный камень» (англ. Redstone). Он добывается из руды и нужен для создания различныхлогических элементов, к примеру, «И», «ИЛИ» и «НЕ», что позволяет сконструировать логическую схему. Также в версии 1.5 «Redstone Update» появился компаратор, датчик дневного света, загрузочная воронка, блок красного камня, утяжелённая золотая и железная плита, выбрасыватель, натяжной датчик и сундук-ловушка47. Предметы Предметы относятся к разным категориям и могут быть полезны или иметь сугубо декоративную функцию. * Материалы — предметы, которые используются игроком только для создания предметов или блоков, не существующих в природе. Материалы можно разделить на разные категории: создаваемые, добываемые (например, выпадающие из убитых монстров) и руда. * Инструменты — предметы, используемые игроком для взаимодействия с окружающей средой (например, кирка нужна для воздействия на камни и каменные блоки, ведро требуется для переноса жидкостей, топор для воздействия на деревянные блоки). * Еда — (например, хлеб, свинина или говядина) требуется игроку для выживания. Еду можно получить, убивая мобов (коров, куриц, свиней) и ловя рыбу при помощи удочки. Также еду можно выращивать (например, пшеницу для создания хлебобулочных изделий и арбузы). Мясо можно жарить в печи, что увеличивает количество восстанавливаемой ими сытости. Сырая курятина и плоть зомби могут отравить игрока, но жареная курятина безвредна. * Доспехи (броня) — защищают от любого урона, кроме утопления, лавы, огня и падения в пустоту. Броня может быть из кожи, железа, огня (кольчужная броня), золота и алмазов. Полный комплект доспехов состоит из шлема, нагрудника, штанов и ботинок; * Декорации — тип предметов, которые не имеют никакого применения и служат только для украшения обстановки (например, цветы и картины). Модификации Для Minecraft создано множество различных модифицирующих дополнений, которые добавляют в игру новые блоки, предметы, элементы декора, монстров, биомы, оружие и многое другое. По способу добавления в игру модификации разделяются на загрузчики и загружаемые. Первые всегда устанавливаются в основные файлы игры, модифицируя их напрямую. Вторые загружаются загрузчиками из папки, модифицируя игру косвенно. Пустота Пустота (англ. The Void) — термин, которым обозначается пустое пространство снаружи игрового мира, или, более конкретно, пространство под нижней его гранью. При падении в пустоту игрок получает урон даже в Творчестве (креативе). Измерения Всего в игре 3 измерения: обычный мир, нижний мир и край. * В обычном мире происходит возрождение умершего игрока и где живёт бо́льшая часть живых существ игры. В нём находятся лесные, горные, равнинные и пустынные биомы, а также пещеры, моря, озёра, реки и деревни неигровых персонажей. Также в этом мире под землёй генерируются заброшенные шахты и крепости, в последних находится портал в Край. * Нижний мир (англ. The Nether) — мир, в который можно попасть, лишь построив специальный портал. Его биом — огромная пещера из блоков адского камня, много места занимает лава. Также присутствует в мобильной версии. * Край (англ. The End) — гигантский парящий остров, состоящий из камня края. На этом острове очень много обсидиановых башен, на вершинах которых находятся кристаллы края, с их помощью дракон края пополняет свои жизни. В этом мире обитает очень много странников края и дракон края. Если убить дракона края, то из него выпадет много опыта, портал в обычный мир, и яйцо дракона, которое используется чисто для декора. В версии 1.9 и выше при убийстве дракона можно попасть в бесконечный Край, где генерируются города Края и растёт Корус. Также здесь спавнятся уникальные для этого мира монстры — Shulker (образовано из слов shell — панцирь и lurker — скрытень). Дополнительные возможности Зельеварение Зелья — предмет получаемый зельеварением и оказывающий специфические влияния на игроков и мобов в Minecraft. Были добавлены в обновлении Beta 1.9.0. Зелья создаются на варочной стойке. Для создания требуется пузырёк с водой и ингредиенты. Игрок может превратить любое сваренное зелье в взрывающиеся зелье, добавив к нему порох, и бросать их во врагов. Зелья, наносящие урон, могут использоваться как оружие против врагов, а исцеляющие — например, лечить домашний скот. Также на зомби и скелетов лечебное зелье действует наоборот — оно наносит им урон.Также зельеварение появилось в мобильной версии. Зачарование Зачарование — процесс наложения чар на оружие, инструменты, книги или броню, после которого предмет получает особые свойства. Каждое заклинание стоит игроку определённое количество уровней опыта.Также появилось в мобильной версии. Карманное издание : Основные источники: 1, 2, 3, 4 , 5 Карманное издание Minecraft (англ. Minecraft: Pocket Edition) — специальная версия игры для мобильных устройств на платформе Android и iOS. Первая версия игры была выпущена 16 августа 2011 на Выставке электронных развлечений E³ для Sony Ericsson Xperia Play48. Вскоре была представлена версия для устройств на платформе Android версии выше 2.1, имеющих архитектуру процессора ARM7. Также были выпущены: бесплатная демо-версия Minecraft Pocket Edition Demo дляAndroid, удалённая 21 октября 2013, и Minecraft Pocket Edition Lite для iOS. Сейчас существуют версии для мобильных платформ Android версии выше 2.3.3 и iOSверсии выше 549. Игровой процесс Игровой процесс такой же, что и в версиях для ПК и Xbox 360 — в игре нет заданий, игрок может построить что угодно — от маленького деревенского домика до огромных городских зданий и аэропортов, в зависимости от богатства его инвентаря. Отсутствует система достижений. Мир бесконечен, но для старых устройств можно создать ограниченный мир. Новый экран редактирования миров: переименовать мир (карту), изменить режим игры, бесконечный день, сделать "старый" мир бесконечным. Кроме того, стоит отметить изменённое окно крафта. Известной ошибкой карманного издания является (только в старых мирах, с ограниченным размером) выход игрока за пределы карты при достижении его высоты в 128 блоков. За границей мира невозможно устанавливать блоки, невозможно увидеть сущностей и так же невозможно упасть в пустоту, но после перезагрузки мира игрок телепортируется в ближайшую крайнюю область карты и падает уже в самом мире. Если выстрелить в край мира из лука или кинуть туда снежком/куриным яйцом — эти предметы потемнеют и улетят в пустоту. Minecraft Story Mode В конце 2014 года была создана новая игра от Mojang и Microsoft на основе первой игры, Minecraft Story Mode Отзывы Игра также получила очень высокие оценки среди критиков. Оценка на Metacritic — 93/100 (на основе 19 рецензий)51. Игра победила в номинации «Инди года» (2011) журнала «Игромания»58. Игра имеет премию «Взлёт поколения» по версии журнала «Игромания»59. Прикладное применение Хотя Minecraft была задумана как развлекательная компьютерная игра, по мере роста её популярности многократно обсуждалась и возможность неигрового применения, в частности, в сферах автоматизированного проектирования иобразования60. Так, на съезде MineCon 2011 один из выступавших шведских разработчиков предлагал использовать игру для перепланировки муниципальных жилых зданий, скверов и парков, заметив, что лёгкость в освоении Minecraft делает его доступным для самых широких слоев общества61. В 2012 году в Медиа-лаборатории Массачусетского технологического института было разработано программное обеспечение, позволяющее воспроизводить объекты из Minecraft в реальном мире с помощью 3D-печати; по выражению разработчика Коди Самтера (англ. Cody Sumter), «Notch не просто создал игру, он хитростью заставил 40 миллионов человек использовать САПР»62. В сентябре 2012 года компания Mojang и Программа ООН по населённым пунктам запустили международный проект Block By Block, ориентированный на молодёжь и ставящий своей задачей воссоздание населённых пунктов в Minecraft с их последующей реконструкцией в реальном мире63. Этот проект был основан на более ранней шведской программе Mina Kvarter (рус. «Мой квартал»), запущенной в октябре 2011 года: в силу игровой формы и простого интерфейса Minecraft проста в освоении доступна людям, не имеющим архитектурного образования64; более того, на Гаити строительству в Minecraft легко обучались люди, раньше почти не имевшие опыта пользования компьютером. В рамках Block By Block были реконструированы различные места в разных точках мира, в том числе парк Lotus Gardens в Мумбаи (Индия), сквер Dey Pukhu в городе Киртипур (Непал) и другие65; также реконструировались населённые пункты в штатах Ондо и Коги Нигерии66. В апреле 2014 года Государственное агентство геоданных Дании выпустило виртуальную копию Дании, воссозданную в Minecraft в масштабе 1:1, с воспроизведением городов, дорог и рельефа местности67. В 2013 году Джозефом Брэйбруком (англ. Joseph Braybrook) из Управления геодезии и картографии Великобритании в Minecraft была создана уменьшенная копия Великобритании, построенная на реальных геоинформационных данных и состоящая из 22 миллиардов блоков68; позже карта была переработана в увеличенном масштабе69. В сентябре 2014 года Британский музей в Лондоне объявил о планах методами краудсорсинга воссоздать в Minecraft копию своего здания вместе со всеми экспонатами70. С 2011 года действует образовательная организация MinecraftEdu — сообщество учителей и программистов, поставившее своей задачей использование Minecraft в школьном образовательном процессе71. В 2015 году копии адаптированной для образовательного процесса версии Minecraft были предоставлены всем средним школам Северной Ирландии, охватив порядка 200 школ, 30 библиотек и свыше 50 тысяч учащихся72. См. также * Terraria * Blockscape * MineConen Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' https://mojang.com/2014/09/yes-were-being-bought-by-microsoft/ # '''↑ Owen. Yes, we’re being bought by Microsoft (англ.), Mojang AB (15 сентября 2014).Проверено 15 сентября 2014. «Yes, the deal is real. Mojang is being bought by Microsoft.». # ↑''' Microsoft купила создателей Minecraft за $2,5 млрд (рус.), Канобу (15 сентября 2014). Проверено 15 сентября 2014. «Microsoft купила создателей Minecraft за $2,5 млрд 2 часа назад 4022 10 21 10 поделились twitter вконтакте Microsoft приобрела Mojang за $2,5 млрд, сообщает сайт шведской компании.». # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Третьяков, Николай. Microsoft купила Minecraft, Нотч ушел (рус.), Hi-Tech@Mail.Ru (15 сентября 2014). Проверено 15 сентября 2014. «Mojang на своем сайте подтвердила, что её покупают. Вместе с Нотчем из Mojang ушли сооснователи компании, Якоб Порсер и Карл Манне. Сумма сделки действительно составляет $2,5 млрд.». # '''↑ Minecraft. GameSpot. CBS Interactive. Проверено 21 октября 2012. # ↑''' Minecraft – Pocket Edition – Android. IGN. Проверено 21 октября 2012. # '''↑ Daniel Kaplan. Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Mojang (18 ноября 11 года). Проверено 11 июля 14 года. # ↑''' Brown, Mark Minecraft for Xbox 360 release date announced, amongst others. Wired UK (March 22, 2012). Проверено 22 октября 2012. # '''↑ The Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition Retail Disc Version Releases Today!. Play XBLA. Play XBLA. Проверено 4 июня 2013. # ↑''' Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition coming to UK retail in June. Проверено 20 июня 2012. # '''↑ Minecraft Raspberry Pi. Mojang. Mojang. Проверено 27 марта 2013. # ↑''' Pocket Edition Beta 0.13.0 available for Android # '''↑ http://www.ifc.com/fix/2011/06/e3-2011-minecraft-kinect-xbox-360 # ↑''' https://mojang.com/2011/05/minecraft-pocket-edition # '''↑ http://blog.us.playstation.com/2013/12/16/minecraft-hits-ps3-december-17th-in-north-america # ↑''' https://mojang.com/2014/09/minecraft-xbox-one-edition-now-available-hoo # '''↑ https://mojang.com/2014/09/minecraft-playstation-4-edition-now-available-woo # ↑''' https://mojang.com/2014/10/minecraft-ps-vita-is-out/ # '''↑ https://mojang.com/2014/12/pocket-edition-comes-to-windows-phones/ # ↑''' Системные требования для Minecraft (англ.). Mojang AB (22 июля 2014). Проверено 10 августа 2014. # '''↑ Keyes, Rob. ‘Minecraft’ Survival Multiplayer Adding The Nether. Game Rant. Проверено 18 ноября 2011. # ↑''' «У него украли MineCraft». Забытая история возникновения кубов — Обо всем — Игры — Gamer.ru: социальная сеть для геймеров # '''↑ Об игре # ↑''' Первоначальная тема на TIGSource feedback # '''↑ Collins, Katie Lego: 'We wish we'd invented Minecraft' (англ.). Wired (20 August 2014).Проверено 17 марта 2015. # ↑''' Samit Sarkar. Minecraft sales on PC top 20M copies, more than 70M total (англ.). Polygon (30 June 2015). Проверено 14 ноября 2015. # '''↑ Makuch, Eddie Minecraft passes 100 million registered users, 14.3 million sales on PC (англ.). Gamespot (26 February 2014). Проверено 17 марта 2015. # ↑''' Spike TV (November 16, 2011). Spike Announces VGA Nominees & Honors "Legend Of Zelda" With First Ever Video Game Hall Of Fame Award. Пресс-релиз. Проверено August 2, 2013. # '''↑ Spike TV (December 10, 2011). SPIKE TV ANNOUNCES 2011 "VIDEO GAME AWARDS" WINNERS. Пресс-релиз. Проверено August 2, 2013. # ↑''' Robinson, Andy GJA: Minecraft XBLA awarded Best Downloadable Game. Computer and Video Games. Future plc (October 26, 2012). Проверено 5 ноября 2012. # '''↑ Gallegos, Anthony Minecraft Review — PC Review at IGN. IGN. Проверено 18 декабря 2011. # ↑''' Meer, Alec Minecraft:Wolves, Achievements, Mods, Merch. Rock, Paper, Shotgun. Rock, Paper, Shotgun, Ltd. (March 30, 2011). Проверено 26 марта 2015. # '''↑ Purchese, Robert Minecraft 1.0 launch patch notes. Eurogamer. Eurogamer Network (November 23, 2011). Проверено 2 января 2013. # ↑''' Ashdown, Jeremy This is Minecraft. IGN (November 11, 2010). Проверено 2 января 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Miller-Watt, Josh Minecraft beginner's guide. GamesRadar. Future plc. Проверено 24 октября 2012. # '''↑ Meer, Alec BiomeShock: The New Minecraft Worlds. Rock, Paper, Shotgun (October 27, 2010). Проверено 2 января 2013. # ↑''' Phillips, Tom Minecraft jungle biome, creatures coming soon. Eurogamer. Eurogamer Network (January 20, 2012). Проверено 2 января 2013. # '''↑ Пекло, Евгений Minecraft Кубический зверинец (рус.). № 6 (115). Лучшие компьютерные игры (июнь 2011). Проверено 4 августа 2015. # ↑''' McDougall, Jaz Minecraft (англ.). PC Gamer (25 December 2011). Проверено 4 августа 2015. # '''↑ Jens Bergensten. Описание снапшота 12w22a (англ.). Minecraft. Mojang AB(31.5.2012). Проверено 26 июня 2014. # ↑''' Dinnerbone. Описание снапшота 14w05a на сайте Mojang (англ.). Minecraft. Mojang AB (30 января 2014 года). Проверено 12 июля 2014 года. # '''↑ Jens Bergensten. Описание обновления 1.4.2 (англ.). Minecraft. Mojang AB (25 октября 2012 года). Проверено 26 июня 2014. # ↑''' Dinnerbone. Описание снапшота 14w17a на сайте Mojang (англ.). Minecraft. Mojang AB (24 апреля 2014 года). Проверено 26 июня 2014. # '''↑ Jens Bergensten. Описание снапшота 12w19a на сайте Mojang (англ.). Minecraft.Mojang AB (10 мая 2012 года). Проверено 26 июня 2014. # ↑''' Dinnerbone. Описание снапшота 13w36a на сайте Mojang (англ.). Minecraft. Mojang AB (5 сентября 2013 года). Проверено 26 июня 2014. # '''↑ Dinnerbone. Описание снапшота 13w36a на сайте Mojang (англ.). Minecraft. Mojang AB (25 июня 14 года). Проверено 26 июня 2014. # ↑''' Схемы из красного камня — Minecraft Wiki # '''↑ Daniel Kaplan. Выпущено карманное издание Minecraft (англ.). Mojang AB (25 мая 2011 года). Проверено 11 июля 2014 года. # ↑''' Daniel Kaplan. Minecraft Pocket Edition для iOS (англ.). Mojang AB (18 ноября 2011 года). Проверено 11 июля 2014 года. # '''↑ Minecraft for PC. GameRankings. CBS Interactive. Проверено 4 декабря 2011.Архивировано из первоисточника 18 апреля 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Minecraft Critic Reviews for PC. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Проверено 4 декабря 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 18 апреля 2012. # ↑''' Minecraft PC Reviews # '''↑ Minecraft Review • Reviews • Eurogamer.net # ↑''' Minecraft Review from GamePro # '''↑ Minecraft Review on PC — GameSpot.com # ↑''' GameSpy: Minecraft Review — Page 1 # '''↑ Minecraft Review — PC Review at IGN # ↑''' Алексей Макаренков, Алексей Моисеев, Александр Трифонов, Илья Янович, Кирилл Волошин, Максим Еремеев, Ольга Анциферова, Сергей Колокольников Игровые итоги 2011 года // Игромания. — 2012. — № 2 (173). — С. 37—65. # '''↑ Сергей Непрозванов, Артемий Козлов, Андрей Скочок, Олег Чимде, Евгений Баранов. Лучшие игры 2013: Игры поколения (31 декабря 2013). Проверено 25 января 2014. # ↑''' Walton, Mark Minecraft In Education: How Video Games Are Teaching Kids.GameSpot. CBS Interactive (November 25, 2012). Проверено 9 декабря 2012. # '''↑ Spillman, Rob Inside the geeky, revolutionary world of "Minecraft". Salon. Salon Media Group (6 декабря 2011). Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Cheshire, Tom Want to learn computer-aided design (CAD)? Play Minecraft. Wired UK(22 ноября 2012). Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Eördögh, Fruzsina Minecraft Partners With United Nations For Urban Planning.ReadWrite. SAY Media (6 сентября 2012). Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Senior, Tom Minecraft UN Block By Block project to help young people redesign their neighbourhoods. PC Gamer. Future plc (September 5, 2012). Проверено 5 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Akl, Aida UN-Habitat Minecrafts the World, Block by Block (англ.). Голос Америки(27 March 2015). Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # ↑''' UN-Habitat and partners hold workshop on public space and virtual design in Nigeria (англ.). Программа ООН по населённым пунктам. Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Machkovech, Sam Danish government releases geographic data by way of 1:1 Minecraft map (англ.). arstechnica.com. Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Chirgwin, Richard Great Britain rebuilt - in Minecraft: Intern reveals 22-BEEELLION block map (англ.). theregister.co.uk (24 September 2013). Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Ward, Mark Minecraft map of the UK upgraded to include houses (англ.). BBC (24 September 2014). Проверено 9 апреля 2015. # ↑''' British Museum to be digitally recreated in Minecraft. BBC (September 22, 2014).Проверено 22 сентября 2014. # '''↑ Waxman, Olivia MinecraftEdu Teaches Students Through Virtual World-Building. Time(September 21, 2012). Проверено 9 декабря 2012. # ↑ Minecraft launches in NI schools in innovative technology project (англ.). BBC (25 March 2015). Проверено 9 апреля 2015. Литература и фильмы * Adam Cordeiro, Emily Nelson. Minecraft Construction For Dummies. — Wiley, 2014. — 224 с. — ISBN 978-1-118-96840-6. * David Whale, Martin O'Hanlon. Adventures in Minecraft. — Wiley, 2014. — 214 с. — ISBN 978-1-118-94691-6. * Andy Hunt. Learn to Program with Minecraft Plugins, 2nd edition. — The Pragmatic Programmers, 2014. — 284 с. — ISBN 978-1-94122-294-2. * Cody M. Sommer. Building Minecraft Server Modifications. — Packt Publishing, 2013. — 142 с. — ISBN 978-1-84969-600-5. *Minecraft: История Mojang (DVD) * Gamer.ru «У него украли MineCraft». Забытая история возникновения кубов Ссылки * Официальный сайт Minecraft * Официальные форумы Minecraft * Официальное сообщество по Майнкрафт (рус.). Проверено 12 августа 2014. * Minecraft на сайте Absolute Games Категория:Майнкрафт Категория:Компьютерная игра